


madness issue

by PurebloodPoet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Anxiety, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Family Issues, Female Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Madness, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Self-Worth Issues, The Cure, Trust Issues
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurebloodPoet/pseuds/PurebloodPoet
Summary: Każdego dnia budził się, mając wrażenie, że wciąż śnił... chociaż słowo ,,śnił" nie bardzo pasowało w tym przypadku.Każdej nocy miał inny koszmar, każdy równie przerażający i powodujący dreszcze na jego ciele. Chciał wydostać się z tej pułapki; krzyczał, zdzierając sobie gardło, ale nikt go nie słyszał. Potrzebował pomocy, wiedział to, ale nie był w stanie schować dumy do kieszeni i poprosić o nią, na pewno nie wprost. Nie mógł być pośmiewiskiem wśród innych uczniów, nie mógł okazywać słabości.Cóż... na pewno nie wszystkim, bo nocami był za słaby, aby udawać, a Lucjusz Malfoy na pewno nie będzie z tego powodu zadowolony.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	1. Welcome to third year at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Witam, mam nadzieję, że piliście dziś wodę!  
> GŁÓWNE SHIPY TO DRARRY I LARRY
> 
> Dla sprostowania, bo widziałam u niektórych, że ludzie się czepiali: postacie zostały wymyślone przez J.K. Rowling, autorkę Harry'ego Pottera, natomiast Louis, Liam, Niall, Zayn i Harry to postacie realne, ale ich charaktery tutaj są zmienione i należą do mnie. Fabuła opiera się na Więźniu Azkabanu i Czarze Ognia, ale oczywiście nie będzie taka sama. Dodatkowo umieściłam tu Newta, mimo iż on uczył się w Hogwarcie w 1908, ale za bardzo go kocham, aby go tu nie było.  
> Niektóre detale zostały zmienione, jeśli coś będzie się wam wydawać inne niż w serii książek Rowling, zrobiłam to specjalnie! Natomiast jeśli widzicie jakiś błąd ortograficzny lub interpunkcyjny, możecie napisać, a ja postaram się szybko to poprawić. To chyba tyle... miłego czytania!

Pierwszy raz zobaczył jego piękno pierwszego dnia na trzecim roku, gdy wrócili do Hogwartu po wakacjach, które _oczywiście_ nie były kolorowe, zwłaszcza że spędził je u Dursley'ów, którzy go nienawidzili. Miał już tak bardzo dosyć tych wszystkich docinek w swoją stronę, że pod koniec spakował swoje rzeczy i opuścił ich dom. Wprawdzie nie wiedział, co teraz działo się z ciotką, która zmieniła się w balon i... cóż, odleciała, ale zasłużyła na to. Wiedział, że nie mógł czarować poza szkołą, ale nikt nie musiał się o tym dowiedzieć, nikt poza Dursley'ami _oczywiście_. Ale to nie o tym ta historia, nie zaprzątajcie sobie głowy mniej istotnymi wątkami.

Zacznijmy więc od tego _historycznego_ momentu.

– Myślisz, że w tym roku nie stanie się nic równie szalonego? — rudowłosy chłopak miał oczy pełne nadziei. To nie tak, że się bał, po prostu... nie do końca przepadał za tymi wszystkimi ohydnymi stworzeniami. Trolla przeżył z jako-takim spokojem, ale pająki, na Merlina! Te pająki czasem śniły mu się po nocach, przez co prawie moczył pościel.

– Myślę, że się stanie i wiem, że ty też tak myślisz — odparł Harry, posyłając mu pokrzepiający uśmiech. — Dostaniemy nowego nauczyciela do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

– Mam nadzieję, że będzie to ktoś lepszy niż Lockhart — westchnęła Hermiona, rozglądając się za pustym przedziałem w pociągu. Podróż miała im przebiec tak jak zwykle; kupiliby masę czekoladowych żab (głównie po to, aby zebrać nowe karty z czarodziejami), kociołkowych piegusków, które uwielbiał Harry i fasolek o każdym smaku, aby Ron natrafił na smak wymiocin albo zielonego jabłka, ale nie wiedzieli, w jak dużym błędzie byli.

– Oh, więc nagle jest taki zły w twoich oczach, ale wzdychałaś do niego jak szalona — przypomniał Weasley, wywracając oczami, na co dziewczyna uchyliła usta i już chciała się tłumaczyć, gdy Harry zmienił temat.

– Słyszeliście o tym całym Syriuszu Blacku, racja?

W końcu znaleźli wolny - no prawie - przedział, więc usiedli na miejscach. Brunet spojrzał na śpiącego mężczyznę, który okryty był kurtką, przez co nie widział jego twarzy, ale mało go to teraz obchodziło. Musiał porozmawiać z przyjaciółmi, a lepszej okazji nie będzie.

– A kto nie słyszał? Tylko jemu udało się zwiać z Azkabanu i to po dwunastu latach! — odparł Ron, wyglądając na przerażonego, ale może on po prostu już miał taką mimikę.

– Musisz być taki głośny? Zaraz obudzisz biednego człowieka — szatynka wywróciła oczami, nim pacnęła go w ramię na uspokojenie.

– Cóż... dowiedziałem się, że chce mnie zabić — mruknął, patrząc na przyjaciół.

– A kto nie chce cię zabić? Jesteś tak irytującym wrzodem — westchnął, zaraz ponownie dostając od Hermiony w ramię. — Hej, to żart!

– Niezabawny — skomentowała. — Jeśli Black naprawdę chce zabić Harry'ego, musimy trzymać się na baczności.

– Ale... nie wiem, dlaczego chce to zrobić — odparł, siadając wygodniej i przymykając na moment oczy. — Nie znam go, nie zrobiłem nic złego.

– Musimy się tego dowiedzieć, nikt nie odczuwa chęci zabijania bez powodu — stwierdziła Granger, co spotkało się z uniesionymi brwiami chłopców. — No dobrze, znajdzie się kilka wyjątków.

Rozmowa toczyła się dalej, aż w pewnym momencie pociąg stanął po środku mostu. Harry rozsunął drzwi przedziału, aby się rozejrzeć, ale wtedy porządnie zatrzęsło pojazdem, skutkiem czego upadł na swoje miejsce, a drzwi samopas się zamknęły. Ron zmarszczył brwi, chcąc zobaczyć coś przez szybę, przy której siedział, ale to było na nic. Przyłożył dłoń do szkła, a to, nie wiedząc czemu, zaczęło pokrywać się lodem.

– Co się dzieje? — zapytał przerażony, gdy światła zgasły. To wszystko przypominało mu horror, a on zdecydowanie nie chciał grać roli głównej.

– Może to jakaś awaria — podsunął Harry, chociaż... awaria i zamarzanie szyb? No brawo za inteligencję. Już macie powód, dlaczego nie trafił do Ravenclaw.

Trójka przyjaciół otworzyła szeroko oczy, gdy zrobiło się jeszcze mroczniej i chłodniej, aż w końcu mogli zauważyć przez szybę od drzwi jakąś postać ubraną na czarno. Uniosła dłoń, powodując, że drzwi powoli zaczęły się rozsuwać. Przerażające, długie palce, które wcale nie wyglądały jak te ludzkie, złapały za ościeżnicę, a następnie zjawa, bo inaczej się jej nazwać nie dało, nachyliła się w ich stronę.

Ron uchylił usta, chcąc zakopać się trzy metry pod ziemią, bo widok, jaki właśnie miał, był okropny, ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu nie mógł oderwać wzroku. Hermiona cofnęła się nieco, niemal zgniatając rudego chłopaka, ale to naprawdę nie było ważne w tym momencie! Jej kot syknął, a szczur schował się w kurtce swojego właściciela, aby czuć się trochę bezpieczniej.

Zjawa spojrzała na Harry'ego, chociaż to określenie nie do końca było trafne, ponieważ nigdzie nie widział oczu. Wzięła głęboki wdech, a ten poczuł, jakby odbierała mu jego własny oddech, a dalej duszę. Uchylił usta, odchylając głowę do tyłu i niech nikt nie odbierze tego źle; chciał coś zrobić, ale nie mógł, jakby był sparaliżowany.

W końcu śpiący mężczyzna, który jak dotąd spał niemal w całości przykryty kurtką, wstał ze swojego miejsca i zaraz skierował różdżkę w stronę mrocznej zjawy, która, gdy tylko ujrzała tyle tak jasnego światła, wydała z siebie jakiś bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk i odeszła... albo raczej odleciała, a ostatnie, co słyszał Harry, to jego własne imię kobiecym głosem.

*

– Harry, nic ci nie jest? — usłyszał znany głos, ale nie był pewien, czy to Hermiona czy Ron. Otworzył oczy i powoli podniósł się do siadu, a wtedy przyjął od przyjaciółki okulary, które założył na nos.

– Masz, zjedz. Poczujesz się lepiej — powiedział mężczyzna, który wcześniej mu pomógł, podając kawałek czekolady, a Harry niepewnie go przyjął, zaraz postanawiając zapytać:

– Kim pan jest? I co to było, ta zjawa?

– Profesor Remus Lupin, będę uczył Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, a to, mój drogi, był dementor, jeden ze strażników Azkabanu... ale zniknął. Szukał w pociągu Syriusza Blacka — wyjaśnił spokojnie, kiwając głową i zachęcając go tym gestem, aby zjadł czekoladę, ponieważ to właśnie ona doda mu energii po tym _starciu_.

Trójka przyjaciół w ogóle się nie odzywała, ciągle przetwarzając w głowie to wszystko, a profesor w końcu odłożył na siedzenie resztę czekolady i wstał, mówiąc, że idzie porozmawiać z kierownikiem pociągu. Przed wyjściem dodał jeszcze, aby ją zjadł, bo dzięki niej poczuje się lepiej. Ileż można było czekać, aż włoży ją do ust, na litość Merlina?

– Co się ze mną stało? — wymamrotał brunet, a Hermiona wzięła swojego pupila na ręce, głaszcząc po sierści.

– Byłeś cały sztywny — odparł Ron — bałem się, że masz jakiś atak.

– A czy któreś z was też... odpłynęło? — spytał, przyglądając im się uważnie i gryząc kawałek słodkości.

– Nie... ale dziwnie się czułem, jakbym nigdy nie miał być szczęśliwy.

– Słyszałem krzyk... krzyk kobiety — wyjaśnił cicho Potter. Zmarszczył brwi, gdy Hermiona po chwili ciszy rzekła:

– Nikt nie krzyczał, Harry.

*

Przyjaciele wkroczyli do Wielkiej Sali, w której zaczynało się właśnie przydzielanie do domów. Usiedli na swoich stałych miejscach, nie rozmawiając między sobą, aby nie przeszkadzać i obserwowali uczniów, którzy trafiali do Gryffindoru. Wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak co roku, nic specjalnego... chyba że mowa o pierwszakach; dla nich była to bardzo ważna, piękna lub przykra chwila.

Wielka Sala była największym pomieszczeniem użytkowym w szkole; obszerna i długa na kilkadziesiąt stóp. Jej wyposażenie stanowiły przede wszystkim stoły, cztery długie dla uczniów każdego domu oraz jeden nauczycielski. Sklepienie sali było zaczarowane – zamiast sufitu zebrani w niej widzieli niebo odzwierciedlające aktualną pogodę panującą na zewnątrz zamku.

Profesor Dumbledore wygłosił jeszcze swoją mowę, witając w kolejnym roku w Hogwarcie i przedstawiając nowego nauczyciela od OPCM, życzył uczniom smacznego, a dwie sekundy po tym w sali był już całkiem niezły hałas. Wszyscy opowiadali o swoich wakacjach, nadrabiali czas, w którym byli daleko od swoich przyjaciół.

– Wolałam Lockharta — mruknęła w pewnym momencie Ginny, najmłodsza z całej siódemki Arthura i Molly Weasleyów. — Co jest z jego twarzą? — zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając się nowemu profesorowi.

– A co ma być? — parsknął Harry, również na niego spoglądając.

– Myślę, że zaatakował go jakiś wściekły pies, ma pełno zadrapań na rękach, a nawet twarzy — wyjaśniła Hermiona, odpowiadając jednocześnie dwójce.

– Ten pies musiał być wyjątkowo obłąkany — wtrącił Liam Payne, kapitan, a także obrońca gryfońskiej drużyny quidditcha, z czego zawsze był dumny, ale nie nadęty. Na ogół był miłym, pomocnym chłopakiem, który starał się przestrzegać zasad i doskonalić się w tym, co uwielbiał robić.

– Poza tym... Lockhart był bucem — wymamrotał Ron, trzymając udko kurczaka w dłoni. — Nawet mi nie mów, że tobie też się podobał.

– Co w tym złego? — zaśmiał się Payne, zaraz otrzymując gniewne spojrzenie od kolegi. — W porządku, wyluzuj się i dokończ tego kurczaka.

Harry odwrócił się w stronę Hermiony, chcąc zacząć temat dodatkowych lekcji, bo zaczynając trzeci rok, musieli coś wybrać, ale wtedy usłyszał jakiś znany głos... oh, tak, bardzo znany z charakterystycznym, jedynym w swoim rodzaju brytyjskim akcentem.

– _Pottah!_ — wywrócił oczami, odwracając się w stronę stołu Slytherinu i automatycznie uchylił usta. Draco Malfoy wyglądał... jak nie on! Jego włosy już nie były ulizane do tyłu, a jego twarz wygląda nieco dojrzalej, chociaż nie za wiele, w końcu mieli jedynie po trzynaście lat. Czy on już zaczął dojrzewać? Cholera, dobrze mu to robiło. — To prawda, że zemdlałeś? Mam na myśli... _naprawdę_ zemdlałeś? — parsknął śmiechem, a Louis przyłożył sobie dłoń do czoła i westchnął teatralnie. Nie, zdecydowanie nie zaczął dojrzewać.

Louis Tomlinson był najlepszym przyjacielem Draco, zawsze i wszędzie byli razem jak papużki nierozłączki. Raz nawet byli posądzani o bycie skrytą parą, ale dwójka szybko temu zaprzeczyła i dała nauczkę tym, którzy ją rozpowszechniali. Byli czarodziejami czystej krwi, którzy nie przepadali za mugolakami i mugolami, ba, nawet ich obrażali bez większego powodu, ale tacy już byli. Aroganccy, sarkastyczni i piękni.

– Jak on się dowiedział o sytuacji z pociągu? — spytał cicho Potter, spoglądając na przyjaciół.

– Nie słuchaj go — odparła jedynie Granger; mugolak, dziecko dwóch mugoli, czyli normalnych, niezwiązanych z magią ludzi. Swoje magiczne umiejętności odziedziczyła po dalekich przodkach, dlatego tu teraz była... i dlatego też nie była lubiana wśród znajomych Malfoya.

Ale Harry chciał wiedzieć! Skąd Draco o tym wiedział, skoro w przedziale byli tylko w czwórkę z profesorem Lupinem? Czy ten zdążył się już komuś wygadać? Jeśli tak, to stawiało go w złym świetle.

– Profesor Kettleburn, nasz nauczyciel opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, przeszedł na emeryturę — profesor Dumbledore ponownie przemówił, zwracając na siebie uwagę. — Z przyjemnością ogłaszam, że jego miejsce obejmie nie kto inny, tylko nasz gajowy, Rubeus Hagrid.

Wspomniany mężczyzna uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową, a profesor McGonagall szturchnęła go łokciem, przez co zmuszony był wstać, a dlatego że był półolbrzymem, przestawił lekko stół. Inni nauczyciele złapali za kieliszki i talerze, aby nie upadły na podłogę. Uczniowie zaczęli klaskać, szczerze się ciesząc, bo Hagrid był naprawdę fajnym gościem, przez co lekcje na pewno będą równie klawe.

– Na koniec muszę was poinformować, że na życzenie Ministerstwa Magii Hogwart ma obowiązek gościć dementorów z Azkabanu — i cała radość wśród uczniów wyparowała, zwłaszcza wśród trójki gryfonów, bo mieli już nieprzyjemne starcie z jednym z nich i naprawdę nie chcieli powtórki. — Też nie jestem tym zarządzeniem zachwycony. Dementorzy obejmą wartę przy każdym wejściu do szkoły. Choć zapewniono mnie, że ich obecność nie zakłóci waszych codziennych zajęć, to radzę uważać. Świetnie wyczują wasze nawet najgłębiej skrywane lęki. Nie dadzą się oszukać sztuczkami czy przebierankami, dlatego ostrzegam was wszystkich, aby w żadnym razie ich nie prowokować. W ich naturze nie leży wyrozumiałość ani wybaczenie.

Harry miał naprawdę mocno przesrane, po prostu to czuł, nawet jeśli nie zamierzał zbliżać się do dementorów. To było bliżej nieokreślone uczucie wewnątrz niego, które cicho szeptało, że skończy marnie.

– Ale wiecie... — zaczął ponownie profesor, już znacznie radośniejszym tonem głosu — uśmiech losu można zobaczyć nawet w tych najciemniejszych chwilach — machnął ręką, przez co zgasił jedną ze świec, aby po chwili zrobić to samo w celu zapalenia jej — jeśli tylko pamięta się, żeby zapalić światło.

Draco wywrócił oczami, słuchając tego marnego przemówienia, następnie spojrzał na Louisa i kiwnął głową, a ten, niemal natychmiastowo odczytując jego aluzję, wstał, po czym obaj opuścili Wielką Salę. Skończyli ucztę.


	2. Say hello to Buckbeak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypominam, że tę pracę publikuję także na wattpadzie, mój user to Teenage_Murderer  
> Miłego czytania, pijcie wodę x
> 
> Ps. Luna jest tu w wieku Harry'ego, Draco itd!

– Nie mogę się doczekać Eliksirów, mamy je z Ravenclaw, wiesz? — chłopiec z loczkami i uśmiechem, przez który w jego policzkach pojawiały się dołeczki, spojrzał na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, który jadł już chyba trzecią porcję jajecznicy, ale to było normalne, zawsze dużo jadł, a był szczupły i piękny. Zresztą dla niego każdy był ładny, na przykład bardzo podobały mu się włosy Ginny albo Percy'ego Weasleya (niestety ukończył już szkołę), uwielbiał też oczy pewnego ślizgona i piegi Newta Scamandera.

– Całe szczęście — skomentował Niall Horan, automatycznie spoglądając na stół niebieskiego domu. — Nie radzę sobie z eliksirami i obawiam się profesora Snape'a.

– Hej, jeśli czegoś nie umiesz, zawsze ci pomogę, pamiętaj — położył dłoń na jego ramieniu. Harry Styles zawsze chciał pomagać, kolegował się z niemal każdym uczniem, jeśli nie z każdym. Niestety był naiwny, przez co czasem był wykorzystywany i choć jemu to nie przeszkadzało, jego najbliższym się to nie podobało.

– Z czym masz problem, Nini? — wtrącił Cedric, trzy lata starszy puchon. Jakim on był cholernym wzorem do naśladowania, dobry i wierny przyjaciel, ciężko pracujący, aby mieć dobre wyniki w nauce, kapitan i jednocześnie szukający drużyny quidditcha swojego domu.

– Z... — zaczął, zastanawiając się nad tym, a jego policzki stały się rumiane — ze wszystkim.

– Nie wiesz, czego nie wiesz, mam rację? — parsknął śmiechem, przebiegając dłonią przez jego blond włosy; farbował je od zeszłego roku, aby bardziej zbliżyć się do Hufflepuffu, jak to określił.

– Dlaczego, na gacie Merlina, zaczynamy tydzień ze ślizgonami? — jęknął męczeńsko Ron, co spotkało się z wywróceniem oczu przez Hermionę. — Jakby poniedziałek nie był wystarczająco kiepski.

– Boisz się, że na zajęciach będziesz gorszy niż jakiś ślizgon? — parsknął śmiechem Potter. Wprawdzie on też nie był szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale nie mógł z tym nic zrobić, więc zaakceptował fakt; i tak miał skupić się na nauce, a nie na osobach, które z nim będą.

– Zapewniam, że będziesz _gorszy niż jakiś_ _ślizgon_ — zaczęła dziewczyna, cytując słowa przyjaciela — jeśli wciąż nie będziesz chciał się uczyć. Dlaczego nie możesz zrozumieć, że nie wsypię ci wiedzy łopatką do głowy!

Dwójka chłopców otworzyła szerzej oczy, patrząc na Granger, która pokręciła głową i powróciła do czytania książki, jakby właśnie nic nie powiedziała, ale w sumie to powinni się już przyzwyczaić, bo taka już była.

Masywne drzwi do Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się z głośnym hukiem, a gdy uczniowie spojrzeli na nie, zauważyli Newta, który ciężko oddychał i trzymał książki przy klatce piersiowej, jakby właśnie przed kimś uciekał. I to zmartwiłoby innych, gdyby nie to, że często coś gubił, a później biegał po całym Hogwarcie, aby to znaleźć.

– Czy ktoś widział może billywiga? — zapytał, rozglądając się wzrokiem po całym pomieszczeniu, a następnie, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź, popędził do żółtego stołu, aby odłożyć książki. Położył się na podłodze, szukając fantastycznego owada.

– Co za pajac — skomentował pod nosem Draco, spoglądając na puchona. — Jeśli tylko ten jego cholerny brzydal mnie użądli, _mój ojciec się o tym dowie_.

– Hej... wiesz, że jeśli by cię użądlił, twój ojciec mógłby to zgłosić. Czekam na moment, aż wyrzucą Scamandera — powiedział Louis, pijąc sok dyniowy, którego przed chwilą sobie dolał.

– Pajace to są z was — Pansy uderzyła ich obu w głowy, jednocześnie mrużąc oczy. — Lubimy go, pamiętacie?

– Ale jest irytujący, nie zaprzeczysz — wtrącił Blaise, chcąc sięgnąć po kanapkę, ale dziewczyna pacnęła go w dłoń. — Żałujesz mi kromki chleba?

– Będziecie głodować, dopóki chcecie, aby Newt wyleciał. Robi za nas zadania, czemu chcecie utrudnić sobie życie? — zmarszczyła brwi, ponownie uderzając Louisa w głowę, gdy zauważyła, że ją przedrzeźniał.

– Spójrz, Hufflepuff ma jeszcze wielu innych uczniów, którzy mogą to robić — wzruszył ramionami, dostając trzeci raz i w końcu złapał przyjaciółkę za nadgarstek, aby już tego nie robiła. — Ja sobie radę dam... bez niego.

Zamknął oczy, licząc w głowie do dziesięciu, gdy dziewczyna uderzyła go drugą ręką. Oh, jak ona go czasem irytowała; aż szok, że nic jej nie zrobił.

Relacja tej czwórki z zewnątrz wyglądała tak, jakby się nie lubili, ale spędzali ze sobą czas, bo byli w tym samym domu i było to wygodne, choć prawda była nieco inna. Wiedzieli, że mogli na sobie polegać w każdej sytuacji, ufali sobie jak nikomu innemu i... no dobrze, Louis i Draco mieli tę swoją dziwną więź, która się wyróżniała, ale poza tym byli zgraną paczką.

– Nie, pajace to są z was — skomentował Malfoy, poprawiając dłonią swoje jasne, platynowe blond włosy. Podniósł się ze swojego miejsca i spoglądając na stół Gryffindoru, bo Slytherin był tuż obok nich, przeszedł do drzwi.

– Malfoy się spojrzał — skomentował Ron.

– No i co z tego? — spytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.

– Czasem mam wrażenie, że masz obsesję na jego punkcie. Przed chwilą patrzyła na nas Cho Chang, a jednak tego nie skomentowałeś — powiedział Liam, śmiejąc się z kolegi, który uchylił usta, chcąc się wytłumaczyć, ale faktycznie... szatyn miał trochę racji.

– Ona jest dziewczyną, Malfoy nie — wymamrotał po długiej, naprawdę długiej, chwili ciszy, a pozostali jedynie cicho się zaśmiali, bo ileż można było nad tym myśleć?

*

– Hej — Styles uśmiechnął się szeroko, dosiadając do bruneta, który jedynie spojrzał na niego i powrócił do pisania czegoś na pergaminie. — Tak bardzo tęskniłem za Hogwartem przez wakacje, ty też?

– Niespecjalnie — mruknął, mówiąc powolnym i lekko zachrypniętym głosem. Nigdy nie obdarzał swojego rozmówcy dużą ilością słów; zazwyczaj były to krótkie, ale mające sens wypowiedzi. Zayn Malik był jednym z najlepszych uczniów w całej szkole, potrafił poradzić sobie ze wszystkim, nie było zadania, za które nie umiałby się wziąć, ale nie był popularny, bo nigdy nie chwalił się swoimi wynikami, nie podnosił ręki do góry jak Granger, aby odpowiedzieć na pytanie nauczyciela. Żył w swoim świecie i było mu z tym dobrze... samemu.

– Tęskniłem za twoją buzią — wyznał loczek, kładąc książkę do Eliksirów, kałamarz oraz pióro na stolik. — Tęskniłem za wszystkimi... chciałem się z tobą przywitać już podczas uczty powitalnej, ale nigdzie cię nie widziałem. Jadłeś coś w ogóle?

– Tak — oczywiście, że jadł. Uczta była kilka dni temu, nie przetrwałby tyle bez jedzenia.

– Jak twoje wakacje? Ja swoje spędziłem bardzo dobrze. Wiesz, razem z rodzicami pewnego dnia zrobiliśmy nawet-

– Harry, odejmę zaraz punkty za twoje gadulstwo — wtrącił profesor Snape, a loczek zaraz kiwnął głową i szepnął do _kolegi_ z ławki, że pogadają po lekcji. — Otwórzcie _Magiczne wzory i napoje_ na temacie o Eliksirze Przebudzenia.

– Przydałby się, bo zaraz tu zasnę — wymamrotał Niall, odwracając się do przyjaciela, który pokiwał głową i zaśmiał się cicho.

– Hufflepuff chce stracić pięć punktów już pierwszego dnia nauki? — zapytał profesor, a dwójka zaraz się ogarnęła i pokręciła głowami. — Świetnie, więc siedzieć cicho.

Zayn spojrzał na rysunek eliksiru w swoim podręczniku i oczywiście, że go znał, czytał o nim nawet w te wakacje. Zawsze coś czytał, o wiele bardziej wolał świat książek niż... cóż, ten realny. Rzecz jasna preferował coś innego niż szkolne podręczniki, ale mimo wszystko wolał wiedzieć, o czym będzie się uczył.

W tym samym czasie gryfoni razem ze ślizgonami wyszli poza mury Hogwartu na lekcję z Hagridem. Opieka nad magicznymi zwierzętami... Ciekaw byli, jak to będzie wyglądało, ale nie bardzo się obawiali, bo gajowy był klawym gościem. Problem polegał na tym, że nie wiedzieli, jak otworzyć książki, aby ich nie pogryzły. Nikt nie chciał powtórki z wakacji, gdy chcieli się zorientować, jakie tematy się w niej znajdowały, a zamiast tego musieli uciekać czy wskakiwać na łóżka.

– Koniec gadania, ustawcie się tam — nauczyciel wskazał miejsce przy murku, który w pewnym miejscu miał braki, przez co mogli przejść ponad nim, nie skacząc jak gumisie. — Otwórzcie swoje książki na stronie czterdziestej dziewiątej.

– A niby jak mamy to zrobić? — zapytał w końcu Draco, wywracając oczami.

– Pogłaszcz ją po grzbiecie — polecił, podchodząc do hipogryfa, aby się przywitać. Uwielbiał fantastyczne stworzenia, zawsze próbował trzymać jakieś w ukryciu, ale... wcale nie żyły tak długo, jak przypuszczał. Nie sądził, aby źle się nimi zajmował, to było niemożliwe, ponieważ był dobry w tym, co robił, więc naprawdę nie wiedział, o co chodziło.

Blondyn spojrzał na pozostałych uczniów, nim pogłaskał grzbiet książki – jak to brzmiało, na Merlina? – a następnie otworzył ją bez problemu. Niestety tyle szczęścia nie miał Neville, którego książka zaatakowała, aż upadł na ziemię, a Draco powiedział jedynie:

– Ale z ciebie gamoń, Longbottom.

– Nic mi nie jest! — powiedział, przyciskając dłonie do książki, aby utrzymać ją zamkniętą. To zdecydowanie będzie trudny przedmiot...

Harry ciągle wpatrzony był w dłonie blondyna, które wyglądały tak _dobrze_ z sygnetami na palcach. Nienawidził go, naprawdę tak było, zawsze musiał dorzucić swoje trzy galeony, będąc cynicznym i tak cholernie irytującym, ale...

– Myślę, że to zabawne — jego rozmyślenia przerwała Hermiona, patrząc z poważną miną na dwójkę przyjaciół. — Co to za książki, aby trzeba było je głaskać?

– Oh, tak, strasznie zabawne — zawtórował jej Malfoy, który oczywiście słyszał jej uwagę; za głośno mówiła. — Ta szkoła całkiem schodzi na psy. Niech no tylko mój ojciec się o tym dowie, że ten przygłup nas uczy!

Okay, może Harry był zafascynowany jego dłońmi, które aż krzyczały _jestem arystokratą_ , ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby ktoś obrażał Hagrida. Starał się być dobrym nauczycielem, niech chociaż ten da mu szansę!

– Zamknij się, Malfoy — odezwał się w końcu, podchodząc bliżej swojego wroga, chociaż to słowo brzmiało... dziwnie. Był wrogiem z kolegą z tej samej szkoły?

Draco wraz z Crabbe'em i Goyle'em spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie w równym czasie wydali z siebie dźwięk, przedłużając literę _u_. Lider paczki zdjął torbę ze swojego ramieniu, podając ją koledze i podszedł do bruneta, który uchylił usta, nie spodziewając się takiej bliskości. Patrzyli na siebie, trwając w ciszy i obaj mieli wrażenie, jakby trwało to wieki, a obserwujący ich inni uczniowie wcale ich nie popędzali; czekali na rozwój akcji, będąc szczerze zaciekawionymi, potyczki tej dwójki zawsze były intrygujące.

W pewnym momencie blondyn odwrócił wzrok i przeniósł go ponad jego ramię, a jego mimika diametralnie się zmieniła; wyglądał, jakby bał się tak bardzo, że nie mógł wykrztusić ani słowa.

– Dementor! Dementor! — powiedział, wskazując na całkowicie normalne drzewo, a gdy wszyscy odwrócili się w tamtą stronę, przerażeni, że będą mieli bliższe spotkanie z tymi zjawami, Draco wraz z kolegami zaśmiali się z łatwowierności tych pacanów i założyli kaptury swoich szat, aby następnie naśladować dementorów, poruszając dłońmi w taki sposób, że Harry znowu zapomniał, gdzie się znajdował i jedyne, na czym się skupiał, to ładne, zadbane dłonie Draco.

Hermiona zmrużyła oczy, chcąc odciągnąć przyjaciela od tych niedojrzałych idiotów, ale on odsunął się od niej, zbliżając jeszcze bardziej do blondyna, który był widocznie zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw.

– Dlaczego się nie śmiejesz? — spytał cicho, przechylając głowę na bok i niech go Merlin kopnie, wyglądał jak idealny grecki bóg.

Louis wywrócił oczami, gdy tylko spojrzał na Neville'a, któremu musiał pomagać Ron, aby otworzyć cholerną książkę. Co za ciamajda... Jakim w ogóle cudem on nadal tu był?

– Nieśmieszny żart — skomentował i nigdy nie powiedziałby tego na głos, ale cieszył się, że teraz miał idealną okazję, aby przyjrzeć się jego oczom, które kolorem przypominały księżyc i były zwyczajnie piękne. Czemu wcześniej tego nie dostrzegał? Już nie chodzi o to, że wolał trzymać się z daleka od jego paskudnego charakteru, ale wizualnie był przystojny i nie mógł temu zaprzeczyć.

– Gryfoni nigdy nie doceniali tego humoru — prychnął, mówiąc z wyczuwalną wyższością i pogardą.

– Oh, tak? Za to ślizgoni nigdy nie do-

– Hej, koniec pogaduszek, chciałbym wam coś pokazać — brunet przymknął na moment oczy, gdy Hagrid mu przerwał. Naprawdę? Akurat teraz, gdy miał piękną ripostę?

Nauczyciel uśmiechnął się, kiwając głową w stronę pięknego, ogromnego hipogryfa, czyli hybrydy z połączenia konia i orła. Jego jasnoszare skrzydła były majestatyczne i pięknie się prezentowały, ale swoją wielkością przerażał trzecioklasistów, którzy zrobili krok do tyłu. Hermiona przyjrzała się zwierzęciu, Ron otworzył szerzej oczy, a Draco wraz z Louisem zrobili grymas na twarzy, ale hej, wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego _ohydny_ dziób!

– Prawda, że jest cudny? — zapytał dumnie nauczyciel, a stworzenie zbliżyło się do niego, opuszczając dziób, aby zaraz unieść go do góry i zjeść małego gryzonia, jakiego mu rzucono. — Przywitajcie się z Hardodziobem.


	3. Wait for Lucius Daddy-and-Lord-of-All Malfoy to visit Dumbledore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Przypominam, że wszystkie moje prace są także na wattpadzie, mój user to Teenage_Murderer  
> Miłego wieczoru, kochani, pijcie wodę i wesołych mikołajek! x

Wśród uczniów zapanowała niezręczna cisza, każdy przerzucał wzrok z nauczyciela na Hardodzioba i tak w kółko, jakby nie wierzyli, że właśnie dzisiaj, na pierwszej lekcji, będą się uczyć o nim. To zdecydowanie nie było spełnienie marzeń dla niektórych.

– Hagrid, co to jest? — wymamrotał w końcu Ron.

– To hipogryf, bardzo honorne stworzenie i łatwo je obrazić — odpowiedział, podchodząc bliżej nich. — Dobrze radzę _nie_ obrażać hipogryfa... chyba że życie wam niemiłe.

Louis wywrócił oczami, szturchając łokciem Draco, który natychmiast na niego spojrzał i kiwnął głową. Pansy zmarszczyła brwi, bo jak to możliwe, że byli w stanie porozumiewać się takimi gestami? Też chciała umieć!

– Kto chce się z nim przywitać? — wszyscy cofnęli się o jakieś dwa kroki... z wyjątkiem Harry'ego, który najwidoczniej nie ogarnął, co powinien zrobić. — Świetnie, mamy już ochotnika!

Brunet zmarszczył brwi i rozejrzał się dookoła, stwierdzając, że faktycznie mógł się wcześniej ruszyć, ale nie przemyślał tego. Ron popchnął go delikatnie do przodu, chcąc dodać mu otuchy, ale oczywiście to nie pomogło.

– Ja jestem ochotnikiem! — wtrącił ślizgon, zaraz przepychając się do przodu, czym zdziwił wszystkich, a zwłaszcza Harry'ego, ponieważ ten wiedział, że nie przepadał za zwierzętami, zwłaszcza fantastycznymi.

– No dobrze — odparł nauczyciel, marszcząc swoje krzaczaste brwi. — Pamiętaj, że to hipogryf musi zrobić pierwszy krok, ukłoń się przed nim i zobacz, czy również to zrobi. Jeśli nie, szybko zwiewaj.

Louis uśmiechnął się, popychając lekko Pottera, aby się odsunął i stanął kilka metrów przed bestią, zaraz nisko się kłaniając. Nie trwało to długo, nim gest został odwzajemniony i gdy Hagrid rzucił mu jedzenie w nagrodę, Tomlinson podszedł tak blisko, że wyciągając przed siebie rękę, niemal dotykał jego łba.

– Tylko spokojnie — wymamrotał gajowy, obserwując sytuację z boku, aby w razie czego zainterweniować.

Hardodziob wyczuwał od ślizgona coś takiego, co sprawiało, że mu ufał, więc bez problemu dał się pogłaskać, a nawet łasił się po więcej, gdy Louis się odsunął. Draco marszczył brwi, gryząc zielone jabłko i obserwując swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, aż w pewnym momencie wyczuł na sobie czyiś wzrok, więc rozejrzał się, zaraz skupiając uwagę na brunecie, który miał uchylone usta.

Wyjaśnijmy sobie coś; to nie tak, że Harry się zakochał, bo tak nie było. Charakter Malfoya był paskudny i to go odpychało, po prostu nie mógł przestać mu się przyglądać. To, jak bardzo się zmienił przez wakacje, było niesamowicie piękne i pragnął go podziwiać, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że nie mógł, ponieważ się nienawidzili.

– Nie jesteś tak ohydny, jak przypuszczałem — skomentował Louis z uniesionym kącikiem ust.

– Dobra robota! — powiedział radośnie Hagrid, klaszcząc, a Hermiona uchyliła usta, nie dowierzając, że to nieufne stworzenie zaufało komuś tak okrutnemu po kilku sekundach, to jakiś nonsens! — Chyba pozwoli, abyś go dosiadł.

– Nie chcę go dosiadać — zmarszczył brwi, cofając się. — Jeszcze mi życie miłe.

– Oh, proszę was — blondyn wywrócił oczami, wyrzucając niedojedzone jabłko na ziemię, a przechodząc do nich, zatrzymał się na chwilę przy Potterze, posyłając mu złośliwy uśmiech. — Wcale nie jesteś niebezpieczny, paskudny bydlaku.

– Malfoy, nie — powiedział zaraz nauczyciel, chcąc go odsunąć, ale ten już unosił dłoń, aby dotknąć Hardodzioba i nie skończyło się to dobrze, bo obrażając go, jedynie go zirytował. W akcie zemsty podniósł się na tylne kopyta i wydając bliżej nieokreślony dźwięk, drasnął go, powalając ucznia na ziemię i rozrywając jego szatę na przedramieniu.

– To mnie zabija! Umieram — majaczył, udając płacz i oczywiście, że musiał dramatyzować; z tego był znany i właśnie tym gestem spowodował, że Harry, który bacznie go obserwował, przypomniał sobie, dlaczego tak bardzo uznawał go za irytującego. Czar prysł.

Bo Draco mógł być świetnym kolesiem, ale miał pewne cechy, które odpychały od siebie ludzi i jedną z tych cech było dramatyzowanie. To było po prostu irytujące, bo potrafił zrobić z igły widły, dosłownie pożar na całą wieś przez jedną malutką iskierkę.

Ron wywrócił oczami, mamrocząc coś pod nosem, zaraz otrzymując szturchnięcie. Marszcząc brwi, spojrzał na Liama i niemo poprosił o wyjaśnienie tego dotyku.

– Może naprawdę to go boli? Hipogryf to silne stworzenie — westchnął. Oh, tak, natura Payne'a nie pozwalała mu myśleć źle o kimkolwiek! Czasami to było takie dziwne i głupie, bo na świecie żyło wielu złych ludzi, a ten mimo wszystko starał się znajdować jakieś cząstki dobra. Bezsens.

– A może znowu chce być w centrum uwagi? Znasz go, Liam — odparł, wzdychając jeszcze ciężej niż kolega, jakby były to jakieś zawody.

– Świetnie! Po prostu świetnie — wtrąciła Hermiona, wyrzucając ręce w powietrze, a następnie pokręciła głową, przez co jej puszyste, nieco rude włosy podskoczyły zabawnie, a dwójka chłopców zaśmiała się cicho. — To nie jest śmieszne! Straciliśmy już jedną lekcję, bo Malfoy musiał pokazać, jak wielką gwiazdeczką jest. Chciałam się czegoś nauczyć.

– Jaka szkoda, Granger — trójka odwróciła się za siebie, aby spojrzeć na Blaise'a i Pansy, którzy ewidentnie z nich kpili. — Masz swoje książki, więc się ucz. Zajęcia to jedynie pomoc, czyż nie?

– Nikt nie prosił was o zdanie — odpowiedziała, zaraz idąc w stronę Hogwartu, gdzie niedawno udał się Hagrid, niosąc jęczącego z bólu Draco. Gdyby tylko słuchał się poleceń, ta żałosna sytuacja nie miałaby miejsca.

Harry spojrzał na książkę blondyna, którą tu zostawił i stał w bezruchu jakiś czas, nim poczuł dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Musiał przestać zwracać aż taką uwagę na wszystko, co było z nim związane, bo skończy marnie. Uśmiechnął się do najlepszego przyjaciela, nim kiwnął głową, dając tym samym znak, że mogli wracać do szkoły.

– Teraz tylko czekać, aż Lucjusz Tatuś-i-Władca-Wszystkiego Malfoy złoży wizytę Dumbledore'owi — mruknął rudowłosy, poprawiając torbę na swoim ramieniu.

– W jakim celu? — zmarszczył brwi, idąc z nim ramię w ramię, jakby byli żołnierzami w wojsku.

– Aby zniszczyć Hagrida? To proste, nie udawaj debila — spojrzał na niego kątem oka, a brunet uchylił usta, nie spodziewając się tego, że zostanie nazwany debilem, bo nim nie był! Prawda...?

– Nie musi udawać, on nim już jest — wtrącił Louis, który słyszał całą ich rozmowę. Tak bardzo irytowali go ci gryfoni, nie umieli szeptać, a później mieli pretensje, że ich rozmowy nie były aż tak prywatne, jak chcieli, aby były.

Ron chciał mu coś odpowiedzieć, ale Potter pociągnął go za szatę, aby szedł szybciej i tym oto gestem zakończył rozmowę, bo naprawdę nie potrzebował kłótni. Były znacznie ważniejsze rzeczy, którymi powinni się zająć!

*

– Cześć — przywitał się Styles, siadając przy stole gryfonów, mając idealny widok na stół ślizgonów i naprawdę nie narzekał, bo mógł podziwiać piękne twarze. Oh, _naprawdę_ nie chciał być przerażający, ale _naprawdę_ uwielbiał przyglądać się ludziom.

– Co tam? — odparł Liam, po chwili wkładając do ust widelec, na którym miał nabitego upieczonego ziemniaka.

– Co wy na to, aby wybrać się razem do Hogsmeade? — zapytał, uśmiechając się szeroko.

– Dopiero poniedziałek, zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę? — Hermiona uniosła ku górze brwi, a przez to jej oczy wyglądały jak naprawdę duże monety.

– Wiem, ale chciałbym już wiedzieć, czy jesteście na tak. Jeśli się zgadzacie, będę wiedział, o której godzinie mam zacząć się cieszyć i ekscytować.

– Ja... nie mogę — wtrącił smętnie Potter. Nie miał przywileju chodzenia do Hogmeade, nawet jeśli był już na trzecim roku, bo nie miał cholernych rodziców, a wujostwo nie chciało mu niczego podpisywać do szkoły. To naprawdę nie było wiele, tylko jeden podpis, dla nich nie znaczył nic, ale dla niego bardzo wiele!

– Oh — loczek uchylił usta, nagle zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że nie powinien wspominać o Hogsmeade przy nim, bo przecież znał jego sytuację, każdy znał, ale kompletnie o niej zapomniał. — Przepraszam, Harry... mogę cię przytulić?

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, objął go ramionami, dodatkowo unosząc lekko kąciki swoich ust. Był taką przylepą, kochał czułości i przytulanki, chciał, aby każdy zaznał miłości, choćby koleżeńskiej, więc rozdawał ją tak często, jak tylko mógł.

– Co jest nie tak z niektórymi puchonami? — wymamrotała Pansy, przyglądając się scenie, która rozgrywała się przy stole gryfonów. — Nikt nie chce tego oglądać.

– A może ty też chcesz takiego uścisku, abyś wypluła wszystkie narządy? — prychnął Blaise, kręcąc głową. 

Louis spojrzał na dwójkę przyjaciół, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, zamiast tego patrzył na Stylesa, który wciąż i wciąż przytulał tego cholernego Wybrańca. Miał go dosyć, ciągle był faworyzowany, nie tylko przez nauczycieli, ale także przez uczniów i to był dowód numer jeden. Zamierzał to przerwać, bo naprawdę to go wkurzało.

Gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, zwracając na siebie uwagę, ale nie przejął się tym i po prostu przeszedł do stołu obok. Ron i Hermiona zauważyli go już na samym początku jego wędrówki, ale przytulona dwójka była w swoim świecie, więc odchrząknął głośniej, nim dwie pary szmaragdowych oczy spoczęły na nim.

– Hej — mruknął, podkładając dłoń pod brodę _lepszego Harry'ego_ , a ten uchylił usta, całkowicie oczarowany jego oceanicznymi oczami. — Mam pewien problem z Eliksirami, mógłbyś-

– Mógłbym — odpowiedział tak szybko, jak tylko mógł, a Ron wywrócił oczami. Lubił Stylesa, serio tak było, ale to, jak naiwny potrafił być, było aż nie do zniesienia.

– Super, więc może pójdziemy razem do biblioteki? — zaproponował, wciąż trzymając dłoń pod jego brodą, przez co ten nie miał możliwości spuszczenia głowy w dół, chociaż bardzo chciał, bo czuł rumieńce na swoich policzkach, onieśmielony bliskością z _tym_ chłopcem.

– Oczywiście, tylko muszę iść po książki — wyjaśnił.

Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiwając głową, a następnie podał mu wolną dłoń, pomagając wstać, chociaż Harry naprawdę potrafił to zrobić! Odgarnął jego loczki z czoła i wskazał na drzwi, przez które następnie przeszli. Mieliście kiedyś taką osobą w szkole, która wyglądała perfekcyjnie o każdej porze i w każdej sytuacji, która była inteligentna i zdobywała dobre oceny, była uważana za fajną i zawsze miała obok siebie kolegów czy koleżanki? Taką osobą był właśnie Tomlinson.

– Nie bardzo wiem, z czym masz problem, ponieważ dopiero pierwszy dzień szkoły, a Slytherin nie miał jeszcze żadnej lekcji z profesorem Snap-

– Masz ładny głos, Harry, ale mów mniej — przerwał mu, otwierając drzwi od biblioteki. Onieśmielony i zawstydzony chłopak uśmiechnął się, nim wszedł do środka i zaraz usiadł przy wolnym stoliku. — Wiem, że nie miałem jeszcze żadnej lekcji Eliksirów w tym roku, ale możesz mi opowiedzieć, czego ty się dzisiaj nauczyłeś, wtedy będę przygotowany.

– To ma sens — przyznał, chcąc położyć książkę na stoliku, ale zorientował się, że nawet jej nie zabrał. Jego umysł płatał mu figle, owładnięty pięknymi oczami młodszego o kilka miesięcy chłopaka.

– Dlaczego wyglądasz, jakby Sir Nicholas zwisał z sufitu tuż za mną? — parsknął śmiechem, zaraz pytając poważnie — o co chodzi, hm?

– Nie mam książek, nie pamiętam dzisiejszej lekcji... znaczy pamiętałem do niedawna, ale teraz mam całkowity mętlik — wyjaśnił szybko, kręcąc głową, przez co loczki uroczo podskakiwały na jego głowie.

– To w porządku, księżniczko, jesteśmy w bibliotece, pełno tu książek. Nie ma powodu, aby się stresować — odparł spokojnie i powolnie, a serce Harry'ego przyspieszyło swoją pracę, bo czy on właśnie nazwał go księżniczką? Gdyby to było możliwe, jego oczy zamieniłyby się w serduszka, to było naprawdę urocze i takie kochane, i pragnął być tak nazywany już na zawsze!

Przygryzł dolną wargę, gdy zorientował się, jak szeroko się uśmiechał, a nie chciał wyjść na jakiegoś głupka przy najfajniejszym chłopaku Hogwartu. Oczywiście każdy był równy, nieważne jaki kolor skóry miał, jaką religię wyznawał, jakiej orientacji był czy ile zarabiali jego rodzice, ale Louis był taki... idealny.

– Mówiąc, abyś mówił mniej, nie miałem na myśli, abyś milczał.

– Przepraszam — odparł pospiesznie, ponownie schylając się, aby wyjąć z torby książkę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jej nie wziął. Puknął się dłonią w czoło, a z jego ust wydostał się niezręczny śmiech.

– Hej — szepnął, ujmując jego dłonie i zbliżając się na tyle, aby móc dostrzec troszeczkę niebieskiego w jego szmaragdowych oczach, bo tak niezwykłe były. — Masz jakiś problem ze sobą?

Styles zmarszczył brwi, czując, jak całe zawstydzenie odeszło, a zastąpiło je zdezorientowanie. Co znaczy _masz jakiś problem ze sobą?_ Nie był psychiczny, po prostu wszystko przy Tomlinsonie było takie lamerskie i nie wiedział, jak się zachowywać, ale zdecydowanie nie był obłąkany.

– Poproszę o uśmiech. Tak duży uśmiech, jaki widziałem w Wielkiej Sali.

Harry uchylił usta, nie wiedząc, czy miał odpowiadać na jego wcześniejsze pytanie, czy może ten specjalnie zmienił temat... Gdy wyszedł już z szoku, uśmiechnął się szeroko, zahaczając swoimi proporcjonalnie ogromnymi jedynkami o dolną wargę, a w jego policzkach ukazały się dołeczki.

– Pięknie — skomentował, przeczesując jego miękkie, lokowane włosy dłonią. — Pójdę już, ponieważ przerwa na lunch się kończy, a ja muszę jeszcze odwiedzić Draco w skrzydle szpitalnym.

– Przekaż mu, że go pozdrawiam, mam nadzieję, że nic poważnego mu się nie stało i jeśli chce, mogę pozbierać dla niego najpiękniejsze kwiaty — odparł, czując się _tak_ magicznie, gdy był _tak_ blisko szatyna.

– Oczywiście, że przekażę, księżniczko — podniósł się z krzesła, ostatni raz przebiegając dłonią przez jego włosy, nim skierował się do drzwi, a Harry obserwował go z iskierkami w oczach.


End file.
